sburbmonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sburbmon Wiki
Do you like Homestuck? Pokemon? Want to see the glorious sight of what happens when you mash those two together? Then you’re at the right place. Sburbmon is a romhack of Pokemon FireRed that replaces the Pokemon, text, music, and many other things. Starting out in Maple Valley, you play as one of two Andrew Hussies, tasked with catching wild Sburbmon and using them to fight your rival Ryan North as well as the many Denizen Lairs scattered around the Dreambubbles. Currently the game is incomplete, but we are working hard to bring the finalised game to you! All Homestuck characters will eventually be able to be caught within the game though, so if you happen to have a particular love for Liv Tyler the bunny, then fear not, she’s in here too. Looking for a download link? Detailed data about the game? Check out the links in the navigation bar above! The wiki is currently under construction, so many pages may be incomplete! Patch Notes: Current Version: 0.6.0.0 New Things: * Prospit has been opened up! Explore the city, defeat the White Queen's Lair, and more. * New Sburbmon: Added Kurloz line to Route 13 and a secret unlockable mon at the top of Skaianet HQ. Evolution Stone Update: * You can finally obtain every kind of Evolution Stone! * Scratch and Kernel Stones have been added to the Derse Black Market, and more elusive stones like the Sucker and Kernel2 Stones are located in Prospit. Early Game Cleanup: * Adjusted the map edits to Route 1/2/3 and LOWAS * Route Theme 1 has been added * Run has been enabled from game start. As such, there's a new present waiting for you upon defeating Typheus. * Catching tutorial has been made optional * Cleaned up some NPC text that was still too close to default Sylladex Changes: * National Dex is no longer required to be stealth-given. It doesn't break old save files that have it, but things look nicer if you don't. * Unobtainable mons have been placed outside of the main dex, so the empty entries for the Dino Trio (and more?) won't taunt you * Habitats have been changed into Categories and properly set up * Size comparison has been replaced with something more useful: It now displays the base stats for the Sburbmon as well as their abilities. Bugfix Things: * Fixed GT Vriska switching abilities on evolution * Fixed Ryan's incorrect palette in the naming screen * Fixed Sollux's gender marker not displaying Misc Things: * Ectoslime's ability is now Liquid Ooze, because Gooey was causing problems * Removed Spikes from the game because I didn't actually fix it * Horsaponi has been removed from the wild (you can still trade an NPC for it) * The bell noise when you ride your Pony has been replaced with a more appropriate horse noise * The Pokedollar symbol has been replaced with the Boondollar symbol * Polished up the Trainer Battle theme * Various mon movesets have been adjusted * Various mon base stats have been adjusted * Various items names and icons have been updated * Various mon sprites have been cleaned or updated BABYJOHN.png|Sburbmon|link=Category:Sburbmon screen4.png|Locations|link=Category:Locations captcha.png|Items|link=Items Category:Navigation